A First for Everyone
by Noitratoxin
Summary: Newly engaged Darcy and Loki, finally taking their "other" relationship to new heights. Since hey, there's always a first for everyone. AU


A/N : A new story dedicated to those who had followed/faved my last story "Gifts of Union" for this awesome ship. This is also pure AU, Darcy works for adoptive daddy Stark at Stark Industries (a high tech company, not weaponry, now moving in green energy tech) as a programmer and newly engaged to financial analyst for Odinson&Co. , Loki Odinson. Loki is not adoptive, Thor is still the bulky-blonde-god-look-alike-cute-little-buffoon brother of Loki. Oh, and Darcy is the potty-mouth virgin of the story (so it could fit the plot).

This A/N is absurdly long, but best read it first to further understand the story. And now that you have (maybe), by all means, the story.

* * *

A First for Everyone

Summary: Newly engaged Darcy and Loki, finally taking their "other" relationship to new heights. Since hey, there's always a first for everyone.

Darcy Lewis-Stark is a 21 years old programmer for Daddy (literally) Stark, youngest there is since she joined the merry band of computer-speaking people at the age of 18. Darcy has a potty mouth filled with innuendos as a result of being the adoptive daughter of Tony fucking Stark, despite all the precaution Pepper worked so hard to make, the language stuck. Darcy still holds her V-card, contrary to what most people believe, not really surprising considering you have a homicidal Tony fucking Stark as a father, and great friends with government agents codenamed Hawkeye and Black Widow. Men tend to run the opposite way when their life and manhood threatened (mostly their manhood) with dull _knives_ .And today, finally (finally!) she's going to lose the V-card to her fiancé.

Loki Odinson is a financial analyst who works for Daddy (literally) Odin in Odinson&co. , youngest of the two sons, also the scrawniest, most sarcastic, and most cunning. He lived in the upper tier world for as long as he have lived and has been taught all gentleman's manner by his beloved mother (and damn Odin's A++ parenting). Contrary to what most people think, he isn't always one. Every lady he's slept with could assure you of that. Well, you know what they say, all gentlemen and their proper three piece suit must have some massive kink hidden for bedroom activities. Which is why it is surprising that, as much as he likes bedroom activities, he has never, ever indulged in said activity with his girlfriend, now fiancée, and soon-to-be wife. But today, they are finally (finally!) going to give it a try.

.

.

.

.

.

Soft panting was heard from the room decked in royal green and touches of gold. A soft peal of laughter followed soon and an almost unheard low moan with it. Two figures still fully clothed a man and a woman, tossed and turned on the king sized bed with soft green bedcover.

"Minx," the man whispered in annoyance whipped together with awe and love in his eyes, "stop teasing."

"You're the one who challenged me Loki, now take it like a man." the woman squealed as long fingers abuse her nerves at her hip. "Evil Darcy, bad bad Darcy." he nipped her neck with every word. The panting and moaning returned anew with every single bite and raising the innocent love in the air to deep and urgent lust. Libido rising and tension in both body tightening.

A harsh pant. "Allow me please, Darcy. Allow me to take you as mine as I make myself yours at the same time. Let me show you how much I love you. Let me take you fully, my sweet sweet Darcy. Please." If there is anything you should know right now, is that men of the Odinsons do not beg, _at all_ .

Darcy reached up her hand to cup his cheek. "I know" she said to his mouth, "I know how much you love me and you have shown it to me even before now. You waited. You waited until I'm ready, and I _am_ ready." After placing a small kiss at both sides of his mouth, Darcy looked straight into Loki's green eyes, dilated in her gaze. "So take me and let me show _you_ how much I love you."

Loki's heart swelled in pride, love, and gratefulness. Strength in excitement flowing into his muscles and he raised himself against her as non-intimidating as possible and smiled the smile she loved so much, the small smile of bliss of his and said, "I'll be here to see."

The clothes came off slowly one by one, that is, until Loki got impatient and began pulling urgently at her clothes and she laughed, matching his speed before he tries to rip his form fitting jeans, and form fitting they are, _mmmhm_. As soon as no strings remain, Loki slipped his index into Darcy's already wet entrance and Darcy went to grab his already stiff member. "Oooh, mini-Loki is excited." she sang. Her words made him raise his eyebrows and accepts the unspoken challenge, "I promise to correct you Darcy, only after I've fucked you over with my hand and while fucking you till you know no other word but my name." he growled into her ear. A shiver ran through her spine as expectations set in, Darcy wet her lips with her tongue and that seemed to break his diminishing control and he began to move his digit.

Darcy's eyes widened and closed instantly as Loki's long finger went in and out her body, a moan escaped her mouth and Loki placed a second finger in, earning a louder moan. In and out it went, gaining more and more delightful sound from her soft plump lips and feeling those fingers _curl_ made her gasp and her climax climbing faster than ever. Her walls were contracting faster and when the third finger slipped in she felt herself surrounding them so tight she was sure they could not move, but it still did. Was it the look in his eyes as he fucks her with her hand or just plain lust, she doesn't know and absolutely doesn't care as she arches her back and just, moan. With her moan, Loki bent down to her clit and plainly sucked and she was gone. She cried out in climax with his name and it made his stiff member ache and throb, he wanted -needed- to get in her, now.

He raised himself to face her and kisses her deep and long, both tongue dancing and fighting, trying to dominate until the need for air separates them. Loki's breathing was more laboured than before, his breath coming in gasps. "I'm keeping my promise, so remember what I told you." he said as he lined himself to her opening and was surprised and slightly disappointed and scared as she stopped him. Apparently, his thoughts showed and she gave him a deep long kiss to reassure him. He tried to move again but Darcy still held him at bay. Gods, that woman is driving him insane! "Darcy..." he said in warning.

"I'm sorry!" she spouted suddenly. _Don't tell me you regret this, don't_. Darcy moved beneath him and folded her legs behind him, keeping him still while his dick brushed her throbbing entrance. "Darcy, what kind of torture are you playing?" he growled. He didn't need to have his answer as he saw something akin to fear in her eyes. Was he going to fast? Was he too forceful? Did he scare her? Did he-

All thoughts fled his mind as her hands shot up to take his face. "Loki..." she said calmly albeit looking more nervous than she had in the start. "You should know, obviously, that this is not the first time I've seen a dick or yours." Loki snorted at that, obviously, or he have no idea what she gave blowjobs to. "No, seriously," she huffed. "I've seen, touched, and had dicks in my mouth -big or small- but I've never had to really imagine how it would feel inside me. You have a…not so mini-Loki, yes I admit it, now stop smiling." Loki had to work hard on that order. "You'll be doing me a big favour, if you would just tell me how your...your...well, how will _you_ fit? How will your goddamn dick fit inside me when your three damn skinny-skilled fingers filled me till I burn?!" and, she might as well as shouted the last part at him.

Her question made him pause for a moment, his member still hard , stiff, and eager for some action, but...Oh God, he really can't hold it in.

He laughed.

Actually he boomed out a laugh that could rival his brother's boisterous laugh. Of all the things this woman can say, it has to be ithat/i question.

"My sweet, sweet, Darcy." he said raining her face with butterfly kisses, "you never cease to amaze me."

"Still not the answer, Loki..." squirming and pouting under him, she was going to make him mad. Loki grabbed her hips and stopped them from moving, then he looked into her eyes, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes! Good God, I'm on a bed with you, need you ask more?" Darcy rolled her eyes, this is getting ridiculous, maybe she shouldn't have asked and let him have his merry way. "Then you'll just have to trust me when I say, I won't hurt you, and it will work somehow, okay?" Loki presented his last butterfly kisses and looked into trusting warm brown eyes, watching her head bob an acknowledgement. Loki have her a full kiss to both calm her down and gain her arousal back, but it seemed unnecessary as he felt nothing but slick wetness as he brushed by. He guided his member to her opening and both took a deep breath as slowly as he can, push in.

Darcy could feel her heartbeat accelerate, her breath more harsh in the anticipation, the stretch she felt was being burned into her memory as Loki slid inch by inch, agonizingly slow, inside her. It stretches and burns her bit by bit but oddly enjoyable, she could even feel her walls tense up. She's not complaining, not at all, but no one told her it would be this intense, not even Pepper during the birds and the bees talk. Oh God, not that memory now. Focus, Darce, your fucking fiancé is fucking you, mind in the gutter. And it wasn't until Loki was fully in that Darcy opened her, unexpectedly, closed eye, to find him looking quite funny.

_Heaven's above, she is tight_. Loki could no longer count how many times he said that in his head, lost count by the eighth. Her walls surrounded him, clenching and convulsing, and making him stiffer than before. He's not sure he'll get through this unscathed. But, Darcy is right, she is do tight around him, he's surprised she hasn't ask him to back off in pain yet. Wait, no, let's not curse it. He really needed to move or he could not guarantee he won't go crazy. Darcy opened her closed eyes to look at him, panting heavily and can't seem to form any word, he couldn't read her eyes, but he did saw the sign when she was settled and allowed him a slight motion. He rocked back and forward slowly, letting her adjust to the movement and only increased in speed when she urged him on, finding a rhythm. It wasn't long until she wanted more and more, and he complied to every moaned plea with his own harsh grunt as she moved with him. It was a pleasure to see in the gap within them, where he slides in and out of her once at a time. He could feel both their climax building, like a string pulled to straight strained line. He wasn't even paying attention to the rhythm or what not, it's just him, his love, harsh panting and his dick in and out of her.

Loki pulled out till the tip and slammed back in, harder and bolder with every thrust. Darcy wanted more, more of him and never stop, and that was when she decided mutual participation is needed. Her hips begin to move, first shyly, trying to find the pace, and then faster as she got used to it. Things got unbearably worse (read: better, immensely better) when the fingers start to roam.

First it was a stationary location on her waist, then it took it's time climbing higher, her stomach, then below her breast, caressing softly and lovingly, and before you know it, one of them found her nipple like a hound and the mouth came. Gods, the voice that came from her mouth would put a prostitute's mewl to shame. And that sound strokes someone's already big ego. A grin grew on his face and it took less than a second for him to lift her up into his lap and began suckling like a babe on her breast while his free hand gave the other one a lovely firm massage. His thrust did not falter and the new position just made her more aroused, hitting new spots within her making her walls clenching more ecstatically on him. If she thought she was reaching her peak a minute ago, she was so wrong, and she can't explain how she could get tighter around him. Both found themselves thrusting their sex into each other and into the mattress as the frame creaks with force of them.

Feeling bolder than ever, Darcy pushed Loki to the bed and grinded down on him, making sure she rubs her clit with every movement, then taking a move back and slides back down slowly on him, memorizing the ridges, the size and the amazing sensation of being filled. Also, it's not a bad thing making the man in her groan and clenches that sweet jaw of his. His green sharp eyes bore into hers as she did another thrust. Loki took hold of her buttocks and assisted her moves, while finding an anchor in reality before this succubus make him come before her. He canted his hips up meet her and the sound of slapping flesh was an erotic music to his ears. He can't stand it anymore. With a single fluid movement, he flipped them, making him on top. He leaned down and sucked hard on her neck, her moans and erratic movement increased every time he nipped at her.

His fingers found its way back to her swollen and sensitive clitoris, rubbing in circles and putting the right amount of pressure along with his thrust. She was raking her nails on his back and pants with that sweet voice right next to his ear, he wasn't going to last with her wanton moans and tight walls, but she wasn't either. "Darcy," he said hoarsely into her ear, "let it go, and come for me." His fingers worked faster and he pulled completely out and slammed one last time into her and she finally fell. His name was shouted into the sex filled air, and not a second sooner he came inside her and her walls vigorously worked him dry.

They panted heavily, holding onto each other neither pulling out, unable to move, as they took in their mush needed oxygen. Loki rolled them sideways and tilted her head to him. "You are undeniably, beautiful," a pause, then, "I love you." Darcy smiled and looped her arms around his neck, "And I, you." Wrapping his arms around her relax and sated body, he settled into her breast and they both stayed that way, till morning came.

.

.

.

.

That night, Thor Odinson sneaked into his brother's apartment as stealthy as he can. A hard feat, considering his largely built body. On normal occasions, Loki would have noticed something was wrong when Thor stubbed his toe and the sofa leg and muffled his profanities, but today, there doesn't seem to be a soul around. He had hoped to find his brother and invite him for a drink, to celebrate his engagement privately, seems he'll have to take a rain check instead. That is, until he heard a scuffling sound in the direction of Loki's bedroom. Curiosity got the best of him and he started to the bedroom door, then stopped abruptly. There was a woman's voice, Darcy's voice to be exact, and lots of moaning. Lots. Of. Them.

Thor's face visibly blanched and he made his way to the exit far faster and stealthier than when he came in. He closed the door as silently as he could and headed for the elevator. As he exited on the lobby, he took out his phone and called a number, waiting patiently for the other line to pick up. As the line clicked alive, a clear friendly voice answered, "Hello?"

"Miss Jane? Do you fancy a drink or coffee tonight? I find myself in need of a friend to purge a rather scaring memory from my mind."

End

* * *

A/N: There! Whadaya think? Love 'em, hate 'em, tell me what you think with the lovely innocent puppy eyed review button below. Reviews fuel the tasertrick gear in my head, you know how it works.

Noitratoxin,

Signing out.


End file.
